jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Artikelprüfung/Archiv
Abgeschlossene Reviews Barriss Offee Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:51, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) Schlacht von Christophsis Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Nahdar Vebb 14:38, 22. Feb. 2010 (CET) Out Foxed Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Ad. Ackbar Cantina 18:40, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) Nuvo Vindi Dieses Review lief vom 04.03.2010 bis zum 11.03.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:10, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) Mar Tuuk Dieses Review lief vom 05.03.2010 bis zum 12.03.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:12, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET) Lok Durd Dieses Review lief vom 07.03.2010 bis zum 14.03.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:08, 7. Mär. 2010 (CET) Hondo Ohnaka Dieses Review lief vom 08.03.2010 bis zum 15.03.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:15, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ben Skywalker Dieses Review lief vom 12.03.2010 bis zum 19.03.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Twilight Diskussion 17:35, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Musori Diese Begutachtung lief vom 11.03.2010 bis zum 18.03.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Begutachtung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. - [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:50, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) Dengar Roth Diese Review lief vom 4.4.2010 bis zum 13.4.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 23:06, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Juma-9 Diese Review lief vom 13.04.2010 bis zum 27.04.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 18:44, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Malevolence Dieses Review lief vom 02.05.2010 bis zum 16.05.2010. Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:03, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kit Fisto Dieses Review lief vom 03.06.2010 bis zum 17.06.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Kit Diskussion 00:28, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Tiefsee-Klasse Dieses Review lief vom 10.07.2010 bis zum 24.07.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 02:05, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ahto City Dieses Review lief vom 04.08.2010 bis zum 18.08.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Boba F. 13:49, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Almania Dieses Review lief vom 06.08.2010 bis zum 20.08.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 15:47, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kit Fisto Dieses Review lief vom 12.10.2010 bis zum 26.10.2010 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Nach dem letzten Review habe ich den Artikel mit der Hilfe ein paar anderer Benutzer weiter bearbeitet. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn ihr euch den Artikel mal anguckt, und dann bewertet. '''KitDiskussion 22:15, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Darth Bane Dieses Review lief vom 12.11.2010 bis zum 26.11.2010 Ich schlage den oben genannten Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zum Artikel zu äußern. Ich weiss, dass noch etwas wenig Bilder drin sind, da habe ich unsern Bildermeister schon um Hilfe gebeten, sobald er Zeit dazu findet. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:25, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) Korriban Dieses Review lief vom 30.12.2010 bis zum 13.01.2011 Ich stelle mal den Artikel zum Review auf, unter anderem auf Wunsch von Mando'ade. Darth Hate 11:20, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Besany Wennen Dieses Review lief vom 21.01.2011 bis zum 04.02.2011 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. GAR ''Diskussion'' 23:33, 20. Jan. 2011 (CET) Rahm Kota Dieses Review lief vom 17.02.2011 bis zum 03.03.2011 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 15:27, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) Juno Eclipse Dieses Review lief vom 26.03.2011 bis zum 09.04.2011 Nach dem Einfügen von Teil 2 möchte ich nochmal um eure Meinung bitten. Bilder sind schon angefragt. Nehmt also fröhlich teil am Review, damit auch die ganzen restlichen Fehler noch raus fliegen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:28, 26. Mär. 2011 (CET) Darth Azard Dieses Review lief vom 31.03.2011 bis zum 13.04.2011 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv an der Verbesserung des Artikels zu beteiligen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Stief Houer (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:56, 31. Mär. 2011) Machtfähigkeit Dieses Review lief vom 05.04.2011 bis zum 19.04.2011 Von Terpfen zum Review gestellt, wurde vergessen hier einzutragen. Daher auch hier die Bitte an alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu dem Artikel zu äußern. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:52, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, das ich das hier nicht eingetragen habe. Das habe ich einfach vergessen, aber danke, dass du das übernommen hast.Terpfen Diskussion 17:22, 6. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Fanboys Dieses Review lief vom 24.04.2011 bis zum 08.05.2011 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. KitDiskussion 02:52, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Jedi-Rat von Dantooine Dieses Review lief vom 29.05.2011 bis zum 12.06.2011 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Stief Houer 21:02, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) In Flammen Dieses Review lief vom 01.03.2012 bis zum 08.03.2012 Ich würde mir wünschen, dass der Artikel nochmals von anderen Usern überprüft und korrigiert wird. Hjhunter 00:15, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mett Habble Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Corran (Diskussion) 12:24, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sergus Lanox Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Corran (Diskussion) 12:24, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Datacron Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu dem Artikel zu äußern. Speziell möchte ich erfahren, ob diese Mischung von Artikel zu Spielmechanik und Artikel zum Artefakt „Datacron“ so in Ordnung geht. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:27, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Abafar Hiermit schlage ich den Artikel zur Überarbeitung und Prüfung vor, und würde mich freuen, wenn es dieser Artikel in die Rubrik "handwerklich Gute Artikel" schafft. Ihr könnt mich Auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinweisen wie ich mein Schreibstil verbessern kann. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:02, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Order 66 Hiermit bitte ich alle Autoren, sich diesen Artikel durchzulesen und Verbesserungsvorschläge zu äußern bzw. durchzuführen. Ziel ist es, den Artikel "handwerklich gut zu machen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:59, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sith-Akolyth (Großer Galaktischer Krieg) Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu dem Artikel zu äußern. Speziell würde ich gerne erfahren, welche Schwachstellen der Artikel noch besitzt. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:03, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ketu Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Insbesondere interessiert mich ob er HGA-tauglich ist. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:02, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ters Sendon Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:02, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide Ich schlage den Artikel als Exzellent-Kandidat vor, da er die Mindestgröße überschritten hat und ausführlichst geschrieben ist. Er verfügt über einen großen Technologie-Abschnitt, über eine detaillierte Geschichte und alle Quellen (von denen ich weiß) wurden zu genüge ausgeschöpft. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:18, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Corran (Diskussion) 15:16, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Starships and Vehicles of Revenge of the Sith fehlt. (Englische Quelle, daher nicht zwingend erforderlich. Aber erwünscht.) **Antwort: Das Problem ist, dass ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Wenn irgendwer sie haben sollte, würede ich mich über eine kleine Zusammenfassung freuen. In sprachlicher Hinsicht würde ich diese überarbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:59, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7 fehlt. (Englische Quelle, daher nicht zwingend erforderlich. Aber erwünscht.) **Antwort: Das Problem ist, dass ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Wenn irgendwer sie haben sollte, würede ich mich über eine kleine Zusammenfassung freuen. In sprachlicher Hinsicht würde ich diese überarbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:59, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Clone Wars Adventures fehlt. **Antwort: Das Problem ist, dass ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Wenn irgendwer sie haben sollte, würede ich mich über eine kleine Zusammenfassung freuen. In sprachlicher Hinsicht würde ich diese überarbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:59, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III fehlt. **Antwort: Das Problem ist, dass ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Wenn irgendwer sie haben sollte, würede ich mich über eine kleine Zusammenfassung freuen. In sprachlicher Hinsicht würde ich diese überarbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:59, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File fehlt. **Antwort: Das Problem ist, dass ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Wenn irgendwer sie haben sollte, würede ich mich über eine kleine Zusammenfassung freuen. In sprachlicher Hinsicht würde ich diese überarbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:59, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Der Artikel könnte in sprachlicher Hinsicht nochmal überarbeitet werden, befindet sich aber auch in seiner jetzigen Version bereits in einem guten Zustand. **Antwort:Habe in in sprachlicher Hinsicht noch einmal überarbeitet, ich denke er passt jetzt, ich danke für die Korrekturlesungen und ich werde ihn jetzt als EXZ-Kandidat aufstellen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:37, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) B2-AA-Luftangriffs-Superkampfdroide Ich schlage den Artikel als HGA-Kandidat vor. Er ist ausführlichst geschrieben und sauber ausgearbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:18, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar': Nachdem ich den Artikel nun sprachlich überarbeitet und die Rechtschreib- und Tippfehler beseitigt habe, befinde ich den Artikel ebenfalls für handwerklich gut. Sauber ausgearbeitet ist er allemal. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:13, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) B2-AA Luftangriffssuperkampfdroide (modifiziert) Ich schlage den Artikel als HGA-Kandidat vor. Er ist ausführlichst geschrieben und sauber ausgearbeitet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:18, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar': Nach meiner Überarbeitung, bei der ich die Bilder schöner angeordnet habe, damit sie nicht so sehr stören und Rechtschreib- bzw. Tippfehler verbessert habe, befinde ich diesen Artikel ebenfalls für handwerklich gut. Stell ihn auf! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:24, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Silman Ich schlage den Artikel als Lesenswert-Kandidat vor, da er die Mindestgröße überschritten hat und ausführlichst geschrieben ist. Er verfügt (für nur eine Quelle) einen gewaltigen Biographie-Abschnitt und auch P&F und K&A sind vorhanden. Die eine Quelle wurde auf jeden Fall zu genüge ausgeschöpft. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:18, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar': Ich habe den Artikel hinsichtlich seiner Sprache nun einmal überarbeitet und Rechtschreib- und Tippfehler beseitigt. Ausführlich ist er tatsächlich, doch an ein-zwei Stellen schien es mir so, als hätte man einen Artikel zusammengeführt und die bereits vorhandenen Infos nicht verschmolzen - als hätten zwei Autoren daran gesessen. Einige Ungereihmtheiten und Wiederholungen im Inhalt lassen es so aussehen. Wenn du unter Aussehen und Ausrüstung jetzt noch diesen Satz („Auch war sein weißer Bart braun und gleichmäßig geschitten“) klarstellen könntest, dann finde ich den Artikel durchaus lesenswert. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:59, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar': Mir sind die etlichen RS-Fehler ebenfalls aufgefallen und (ich weiß zwar nicht mehr wo) hast du bei deinen Artikeln zu deinen neuen TCW-Folgen zweimal den selben Text verwendet, was man doch laut Richtlinien eig. nicht darf, oder? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:26, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) **'Antwort': Das würde mich auch interessieren. Kannst du das bitte nachschauen, dann werde ich das selbstverständlich ändern. Ich persönlich könnte mich nicht erinnen etwas zweimal genommen zu haben. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:38, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ***'Antwort': Restliche RS-Fehler behoben. Und den Satz ausgebessert^^. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:53, 13. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ****'Antwort': Der Lebenslauf hier und hier unterscheidet sich kaum. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:53, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *****'Antwort': Ja, die Macht-Priester sind alle gleich geschrieben. Aber aus einem guten Grund. Jeder der diesen kommt in den gleichen Momenten vor und haben jeweils nur eine Sprechszene. Man nennt diese Art einen Artikel zu schreiben Artikelvorlage.Und ist erlaubt. Alle TCW-Episoden sind nach diesem Schema geschrieben. Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, es geht hier um Silman. Entweder du gibst zu ihm eine Meinung ab oder du lässt es. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:51, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ******'Antwort':Jetzt habe ich ihn fertig überarbeitet. Ich würde nichts mehr finden. Über ein paar Tipps würde ich mich freuen, aber wenn in einer Woche keiner mehr was schreibt, stelle ich ihn als LSW auf. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:57, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Gelassenheit Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu diesem Artikel zu äußern. Ich hätte gerne ein LSW für die Gelassenheit, der Biografieteil ist lang und ausführlich, und auch alle anderen essentiellen Parts sind vorhanden, ebenso wie Zitate und Bilder. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:36, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar:' Da es sich hier um eine Artikelprüfung, also eine Begutachtung, handelt liste ich erstmal alles auf, was ich so finde und überlasse es dann Skyguy, falls dieser es selbst machen möchte, die Fehler auszubessern und seinen Artikel zur Auszeichnung zu bringen. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:38, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Kritik von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:38, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Die Zeichensetzung und Grammatik sollte sich nocheinmal angeschaut werden. An manchen Stellen passen die ausdrücke nicht, da fehlt noch ein Wort. ***Antwort:Erledigt. Mehr finde ich nicht, wenn du noch was hast, bitte ausbessern.50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:58, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Die Zitatunterschriften könnten die Umstände des Gesprächs noch genauer schildern, wenigstens mehr als nur immer "Gelassenheit zu Yoda". (nur ein oder zwei Mal steht das so da) ***Antwort:Erledigt.50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:58, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Qui-Gon Jinn war nicht Yodas Padawan, wie im ersten Teil der Biografie beschrieben. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Im HdK-Abschnitt wurde Episode IV mit Episode VI verwechselt und der letzte Punkt macht keinen Sinn. Arbeiten diese Leute für Lucasarts? Lieber "entworfen" oder "animiert" schreiben. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Kritik von Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 11:43, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar:' Ist etwas viel, aber das ist mir aufgefallen. **Problem: Ist sie wirklich weiblich? ***Antwort:Ja. Sie hat eine weibliche Stimme, darum denke ich schon. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Ist Machtpriester eine Spezies? ***Antwort:Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sonst hätte machen sollen. Man kann die Machtpriester eigentlich nicht als Spezies definieren, da hast du schon recht, aber was sind die Machtpriester dann. Organisation oder sonstwas. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Hat sie wirklich Haut? ***Antwort:Nein. Erledigt.50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:58, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: „Keine“ ist keine Farbe. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Sieh hat nicht wirklich Augen. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: In der Infobox ist der Link zu dem Planeten noch rot. Das sollte geändert werden, da du den Artikel ja erstellt hast. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: War sie eine unidentifizierte Tote? (ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern) ***Antwort: Ja sie war auf jeden fall tot. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:28, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: In der Einleitung leitet der Link des Planeten auf „Unbekanner Heimatplanet der Machtpriester“ (hier fehlt ein t'). ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Wie RC schon sagte, einige Wörter fehlen. (Bsp.: Nun Machtpriesterin, lebte sie auf einem unbekannten Planeten und beobachtete mit ihren Cousinen das Leben der Galaxis.) ***Antwort: Der Satz stimmt doch. Ich meinte andere Sätze, und davon gibts einige. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:28, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ****Ich weiß nicht, nach dem ''nun fehlt mir etwas. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:30, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *****Der Satz passt so. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ******Finde ich nicht. '''Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:34, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Sätze ergeben teilweise keinen Sinn. (Bsp.: Als Yoda die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schülers Qui-Gon Jinn in der Macht vernommen hatte, beschloss dieser zu lernen nach dem Tod mit dem Lebenden zu kommunizieren.) ***Antwort:Was passt da nicht? 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ****Er ist unverständlich, der Satz sollte verständlicher geschrieben sein. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:34, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *****Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:39, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Bei Prüfung des Hochmutes ist ganz am Ende das Wort „derweilen“. Das sollte korrigiert werden. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Im HdK-Abschnitt ist Gelassenheit im Bild verlinkt. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Im HdK-Abschnitt wird ihr erster Auftritt mit der Gegenwart beschrieben. Dass es in Deutsch und auf SuperRTL war, wäre schön zu wissen. ***Antwort:Erledigt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Interwikis fehlen. ***Antwort:Gibt es keine. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Unidentifiziertes Fleischräuber-Baby Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:47, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Kleiner Haken.png Habe mir den Artikel durchgelesen, die RS-Fehler sind weitestgehend ausgebügelt. Ein paar Formulierungen sind noch holprig, aber nichts schlimmes. Ralux (Diskussion) 22:21, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Callef Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:47, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Kleiner Haken.png Durchgesehen. Ein paar Formulierungen könnten noch eine Spur besser sein (z.B. „hat ein TP von 270“). Ansonsten, was mir aufgefallen ist, habe ich schon korrigiert. Ralux (Diskussion) 05:28, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Unidentifizierter Ewok Ich schlage diesen Artikel zu Wahl vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern (PS: Eigentlich würde ich von mir aus nie so schmalzig schreiben ;D). Endorman (Diskussion) 10:52, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) Crys Diese Artikelprüfung lief vom 14. Sep. 2014 bis zum 18. Sep. 2014. Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. --Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:44, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Ralux (Diskussion) 20:38, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Die Stelle „Sie luden den Droiden in einen AT-TE, um ihn dort später untersuchen zu können. In dem Panzer fanden sie heraus, wo die andere Kapsel war und sie begaben sich dorthin.“ ist holprig. Die haben den Droiden in dem AT-TE verstaut, und plötzlich ist die Rede davon, sie hätten im Panzer (?) irgendwas herausgefunden. Das sollte man irgendwie genauer schildern bzw. besser formulieren. **Antwort: Versucht auszubessern. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:35, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Redeye Dieses Review lief vom 10.09.2014 bis zum 19.09.2014 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:37, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Kleiner Haken.png Habe ich überprüft, und was mir aufgefallen ist schon korrigiert. Ralux (Diskussion) 21:34, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Antwort: Danke für die deine Mühen, bei der Verbesserung meiner Bearbeitungen.:) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:22, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mixer Dieses Review lief vom 10.09.2014 bis zum 19.09.2014 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:37, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Ralux (Diskussion) 17:02, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Die Bilder könnten noch eine Spur heller sein (bes. die zwei kleineren). Im Abschnitt Beziehungen findet sich nichts über Cody? **Antwort: Das Problem mit Cody währe kaum möglich, da Mixer theoretisch nichts mit Cody zu tun hatte (zumin. nicht bewiesen). Bei den Bildern kann ich nur sagen, wenn ich die heller mache, wirkt ja nicht mehr der Effekt des dunklen Raums, in dem Mixer ist. Wenn ich denn aufhelle, sieht es ja nicht so darin aus, wie im Artikel beschrieben. Vielen dank für die Kritik. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:54, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::: Naja, hat mich gewundert, weil Rex wurde ja schon erwähnt - daher auch das Fragezeichen. Bei den Bildern kommt es darauf an, wie man es macht. Ich habe die zwei kleinen Bilder jetzt sanft aufgehellt, das sollte so passen. Ralux (Diskussion) 21:34, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Antwort: Mixer und Redeye.jpg ist jetzt leider etwas unscharf geworden. Falls du Zugang zu einer etwas schärferen Variante dieses Bildes hast oder es sogar wieder verschärfen kannst, wäre ich die echt dankbar dafür. Ansonsten Danke für die Mühe. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:19, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Habe eine schärfere Bildvariante hochgeladen. Ralux (Diskussion) 14:02, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Comet (Klonkrieger) Dieses Review lief vom 10.10.2014 bis zum 17.10.2014 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Ich wollte ihn eigl. zum "LSW" machen, doch dabei bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob es auch erfolgreich wird. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:28, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Kleiner Haken.png Habe ich überprüft, und was mir aufgefallen ist schon korrigiert. Ralux (Diskussion) 18:55, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Erde Dieses Review lief vom 5.12.2013 bis zum 18.10.2014 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Corran (Diskussion) 12:38, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *'Kritik' von Jw-skyguy **'Problem':Es wird iiiiimmer nur „Planet“ gesagt, nicht mal „Welt“ oder sonstwas. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:20, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ***'Antwort': Weil die Erde ein Planet ist. ;-) Corran (Diskussion) 15:35, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ****'Antwort': Aber „Welt“ wäre auch mal schön. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:22, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *****'Antwort': Das Wort "Planet“ kommt in dem Artikel gut 30x vor. Mit ein paar kleinen Satzumstellungen könnte man wahrscheinlich ein gutes Dutzend Mal das „Planet“ einsparen. Beispiel: :::::::: Die Erde ist ein ziemlich unbedeutender und kleiner Planet. Die genauen Koordinaten der Erde sind nicht bekannt, allerdings ist sie einer der vielen Planeten der Galaxis. Die Haupteinwohner dieses Planeten sind die Menschen. ::::::::: umformulieren zu :::::::: Die Erde ist ein relativ unbedeutender und kleiner Planet, deren Haupteinwohner die Menschen sind. Ihre genauen Koordinaten sind nicht bekannt, allerdings ist sie einer der vielen Planeten der Galaxis. (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stamm von Ralux) :::::::::Ah, die Artikelprüfung hier habe ich ganz aus den Augen verloren. Okay, danke für den Tipp. Ich werde den Artikel diesbezüglich nocheinmal überarbeiten. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 05:54, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Havoc (Klon) Dieses Review lief vom 17.10.2014 bis zum 11.12.2014 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 12:35, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Ralux (Diskussion) 13:14, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Zu Anfang lese ich den Satz "Im Verlauf der Schlacht wurde er jedoch von einem Aquadroiden durch einen direkten Schuss in den Kopf getötet." , und gleich daneben habe ich das Bild von Havoc mit Helm. Hatte er den Helm auf? Ging der Schuss durch den Helm? Das könnte man evtl. noch ergänzen. **Antwort: Behoben *Problem: Der Satzanfang von "Im Alpha des Gefechts wurde ein Klonkrieger von einem dieser Aqua-Droiden getötet und Havoc nahm seinen Platz ein." gehört wohl umgeschrieben. **Antwort: Behoben *Problem: Im Satz "Das auffälligste seiner Rüstung war der auffällig gestaltete Helm." kommt das Wort auffällig 2x vor, soetwas sollte man eigentlich vermeiden. Vielleicht findet sich da ein anderes passendes Wort. **Antwort: Auch behoben *Problem: Die Zeitform stimmt teilweise nicht (Tempus). Der ganze Artikel sollte nochmal durchgesehen werden. **Antwort: Erledigt *Problem: Da steht nicht lesenswert drüber :D Ich denke er ist jetzt bereit **Antwort: Wenn ich noch die restlichen Bilder eingefügt/gesichtet habe, werde ich ihn aufstellen lassen. Review-Archiv ''Sibwarra Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Gavin Darklighter ('Einsatzzentrale) 19:14, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) ''Ketu Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. 'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:47, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:01, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Problem: In der Einleitung könnten noch die wichtigsten Ereignisse zusammengefasst werden. **Antwort: Erledigt. *Problem: Einzelnachweise wären schön, ist jedoch nicht zwingend. **Antwort: Meiner meinung nach unnötig. *Problem: 2 Überschriften würden m.E. völlig ausreichen. **Antwort: Gekürtzt. *Problem: Persönlichkeit oder Eigenschaften wären schön. **Antwort: Nicht erweitert, dafür Veziehungsabschnitt vervollständigt. *Problem: Es fehlen noch ein paar Kommas. **Antwort: Sprachlich überarbeitet. *Problem: „Krew“ heißt „Crew“. **Antwort: Erledigt. *Problem: Man könnte von Rajivari noch ein Bild bei den Beziehungen einfügen. **Antwort: Finde ich unpassend, da ein Bild ja bereits im Text steht. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 09:50, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Frangawl-Clan Dieses Review lief vom 21.04.2015 bis zum 02.08.2015 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 15:13, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Kritik von Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai **'Problem': Die Einleitung könnte mit der Geschichte des Kults noch etwas erweitert werden. ***'Antwort': Habe es erweitert. Ich hoffe, das ist gut so. Falls es zu wenig/viel ist, bitte Bescheid sagen. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 19:41, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ****'Kommentar:' Passt so. **'Problem: '''In Beschreibung wären mir mehr Einzelheiten sehr willkommen, wie zB die Rituale ablaufen usw. ***'Antwort': Habe den Ablauf des in Verschollen 1 gezeigten Rituals hinzugefügt, passt das so? Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:44, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ***'Antwort (2): Nochmal erweitert und Unterüberschriften hinzugefügt. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:58, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ****'''Kommentar: Ja, allerdings würde ich dafür keine einzelnen Überschriften machen, mach das weg, damit siehts ordentlicher aus. *****'Kommentar/Antwort:' Sind weg. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 14:03, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) **'Problem': Die Infobox sieht noch sehr leer aus, da gibt es sicherlich noch mehr Informationen. ***'Antwort': Habs mir trotz Urlaub mal mit dem Handy angeguckt. Ich habe ein paar Sachen hinzugefügt. Bei Spezies bin ich mir aber nicht so sicher, Ahsoka meinte, dass sie noch andere als Bardottaner entdeckt habe. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 19:33, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ****'Kommentar:' Passt so. **'Problem': Einzelnachweise wären nett, allerdings nicht zwingend. (Für HGA würde ich es allerdings empfehlen) ***'Antwort': Eingefügt, bin mir aber nicht 100%ig sicher, ob das so passt. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:16, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ***'Antwort(2)' Tut es. Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:18, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) **'Problem': Ein Zitat am Anfnag des Artikels und noch ein paar Bilder vielleicht noch. ***'Antwort': Ein Bild hab ich eingefügt, werde die Folgen die Tage nochmal nach einem Zitat und evtl. einem weiteren Bild durchsuchen. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:58, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) **'Problem': In dem Geschichtsabschnitt ist der Artikel etwas zu „fantastisch“ geschrieben. Weniger Übertreibungen mehr objektive und neutrale Formulierungen. ***'Antwort': Hab mir erlaubt ne kleine Änderung zu machen, ich denke dir gings nur um die "Individuen großen Verstandes"? Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 16:16, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ****'Kommentar:' Passt so. **'Problem': Die Sätze sind oft mals ein wenig abgehackt. ***'Antwort':Ist es so besser? Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 16:16, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ****'Kommentar:' Passt so. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 13:48, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) **'Problem': Für HGA wäre ein Hinter-den-Kulissen teil gut! ***'Antwort:' Erledigt. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:05, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Endar Spire Dieses Review lief vom 06.11.2016 bis zum 22.11.2016 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Timms-Republik (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:25, 6. Nov. 2016‎) Schlacht von Scarif Dieses Review lief vom 03.04.2017 bis zum 31.05.2017 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Apr. 2017 (UTC) *Kritik von Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:05, 3. Apr. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: "die noch verbliebenden Schiffe – darunter die Profunity - unter Beschuss nahm" Da hat sich zwar anscheinend ein i vorgedrängelt, mein Hauptkritikpunkt sind jedoch die Bindestriche. Egal welche du nimmst, (auch wenn der en-dash passender ist^^) aber bitte einheitlich. ;) Sollte der en-dash übernommen werden, müsste das natürlich auch be allen restlichen Verwendungen des Minus' geändert werden. ***Antwort: Hoffentlich gefixt Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Im HdK-Abschnitt könnte man doch noch kurz auf die Legends-Vorlage der Schlacht eingehen (Schlacht von Toprawa (Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg)). ***Antwort: Erledigt Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: In der Infobox wird für gewöhnlich jeder Begriff aufs neue verlinkt (siehe hier). ***Antwort: Weitestgehend erledigt Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Die Kategorien sind derzeit noch in einer recht konfusen Reihenfolge. ***Antwort: Reihenfolge erstellt Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Es wird auf eine Jediquote verlinkt, es existiert jedoch noch keine. ***Antwort: Jediquote erstellt Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) *Kritik von Onicle (Diskussion) 21:18, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Gerade in der Box haben einige Artikel inzwischen andere Lemmas als hier verrotlink (gerade die Staffel). Auch die Schreibweise einiger Schiffsklassen wäre anzupassen. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich die Sachen hier auflisten. Eine Alternative wäre, dass ich den Artikel selbst ein klein wenig überarbeite. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 21:18, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ***Antwort: Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du die kleine Überarbeitung übernehmen würdest.^^ Du kennst dich bei dem Thema Schiffsklassen sowieso viel besser aus (bezüglich der Verlinkungen) und dir ist ja auch schon meine Einstellung bezüglich einiger Schreibweisen bekannt.. ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:16, 8. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ****Antwort: Vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis. Ich habe folgende Punkte überarbeitet: *****Die EZWs in kürzere Form, wie sie sonst gebraucht wird, gebracht. *****Linkfixes *****Schiffsanzahlen und Modelle in der Box; Schreibweise (z.B. nur Klassenname Kursiv) *****Die Tantive ist ja eine CR90 in der Schlacht, ich weiß nicht, ob dass die Zählung deiner Schiffe in der Box erhöht, wenn man die hinzuzählt *****Das umständliche "mindestens" durch ein X+ ersetzt, um die Boxbreite zu schonen *****U-Flügler sind auch Jäger, Shuttles dagegen nicht, und alle sind Raumschiffe, deshalb den Unterpunkt "Sternjäger" in der Box entfernt *****Bilder nicht im Fließtext einfügen, deshalb an den Anfang der Absätze; "Miniatur" erübrigt die 250px *****U-Flügler sind normaler Bestandteil der Blau-Staffel und kein Zusatz *****Kleinere RS korr. *****Einen HdK-Punkt ergänzt, ich hoffe, das ist OK *****Bilder vom Planeten sind nicht Bilder der Schlacht, deshalb Bildervorlage entfernt ****Ich hoffe, das war in deinem Sinne und hilft dem Artikel. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:32, 8. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ****PS: Auf SW.com wurde erklärt, dass Galen nicht den Lüftungsschacht als konkretes Ziel gebaut hat; er wusste nicht, dass die Möglichkeit, den DS zu zerstören, so (mit 2''' Protonentorpedos ;)) ablaufen würde. Er hat nur eine Instabilität in den Reaktor eingebaut. *****Antwort: Danke dir für die Mühe. Ich hab mir den Artikel nochmal angeschaut und ich fand deine Verbesserungen soweit super. Das Einzige, was ich eventuell der Schönheit halber anders gemacht hätte, wäre die Sache mit den Bildgrößen gewesen. (ich werd da einfach das "miniatur" durch die 250px ändern, da sehen dann die Bilder besser aus ^^) Aber ansonsten, danke dir nochmal. ^^ Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:42, 8. Apr. 2017 (UTC) *****((PS: Danke für den Hinweis! Ich werd diesbezüglich nochmal einen Blick in die Enzyklopädie werfen und schau mir nochmal RO diesbezüglich an und änder das dann gegebenenfalls nochmal. ^^)) Scharmützel von Eadu Dieses Review lief vom 04.08.2017 bis zum 22.03.2018 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. (PS: HdK wird zukünftig aufgestockt werden.) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:19, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) *Kritik von Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:08, 3. Dez. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Die Einleitung sollte halbiert werden. Alles im ersten Abschnitt nach dem ersten Satz kann eigentlich weg. ***Antwort: So, die Einleitung wurde nun auch auf knapp die Hälfte gekürzt bzw. besser zusammengefasst. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 21:13, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) **Problem: Die Zitate sollten auf eine eigene Jediquote-Seite ausgegliedert und nur einzelne, kürzere Zitate im Artikel selbst verwendet werden. ***Antwort: Hab nun die Jediquote erstellt und alle relevanten Zitate eingearbeitet. Ein paar der im Artikel enthaltenden Zitate hab ich dann auch dementsprechend sinnvoll gekürzt. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:42, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Schlacht von Crait Dieses Review lief vom 17.09.2018 bis zum 08.10.2018 Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:36, 17. Sep. 2018 (UTC) *'''Kritik: **Die vielen Zitate stören den Lesefluss zu sehr. An deiner Stelle würde ich pro Absatz maximal eines verwenden und den Rest auf eine zugehörige Jediquote-Seite auslagern. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:22, 29. Sep. 2018 (UTC) **Antwort: Ich habe den Artikel etwas mehr in Abschnitte untergliedert und dabei einige überflüssige Zitate entfernt. Es sollte jetzt nicht mehr so überfüllt wirken. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 10:39, 2. Okt. 2018 (UTC) **Du verwendest in Vorzeitigkeit-Nachzeitigkeit-Konstrukten (Signalwort: nachdem) oft die falsche Zeitform. Es gilt: Plusquamperfekt → Präteritum, Perfekt → Präsens. Also richtig wäre z.B. „Nachdem es den Widerstandskämpfern … gelang gelungen war, …, versuchten sie daraufhin...“. Hoffe, ich konnte helfen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:22, 29. Sep. 2018 (UTC) **Antwort: Also ich habe nun die auffälligsten Grammatikfehler korrigiert und hoffe, das es sich jetzt besser liest. Danke für den Hinweis. ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 10:39, 2. Okt. 2018 (UTC)